cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
KingRich
KingRich is a military officer of the New Polar Order and a former Deputy Minister of Peace. He is the sovereign ruler of the nation of Blancos Dos. Official Name and Title The Most Exalted and Royal Sovereign of Blancos Dos, Sir KingRich, Grand Knight Commander of The Prestigious Order of Saint Blancos and Commandant of the Blancos Dos Marine Corps. Unofficial Title In the spirit of Polar tradition and silliness, KingRich has adopted the following as an unofficial and ridiculously long moniker: KingRich, Sovereign of Blancos Dos, GKSB, USMC, SGT, OPP, PBR, the Stagger Breaker, Grand Knight Commander of the O.S.B., Connoisseur of Yuengling Lager and Beast Ice, The Thread-Killer, Gimp 2.6 Guru, He Who Has No Tact, reserved for more foolishness, and lost in the sauce....also, KR|drunk Biography KingRich (b. 21 September 1982) is the native born ruling monarch of the nation of Blancos Dos, a member nation of the New Polar Order. KingRich formerly controlled the nation of Blancreckt, which was reformed into its current state. Although not much verifiable information is known about his personal life, his public service has been recorded in detail since his first appearance on the world stage. *KingRich has commanded and ruled a nation in the Cyberverse since April 28, 2007. *Swore his allegiance to the New Polar Order on April 29, 2007. *He has served in various positions within the alliance and its ministries, to include being a career military officer. (see New Polar Order Career) Early Life KingRich was born unceremoniously in Richland, in the former republic of Blancreckt on September 21, 1982. Shortly after his birth, his parents took ill from food poisoning and ultimately perished. He was taken in by an orphanage associated with the Order of Saint Blancos, which was established many centuries prior. It was there that the priests noticed one day that KingRich bore the same birthmark that Saint Blancos did, and after consulting numerous texts and scriptures, it was determined that KingRich was, indeed, a direct descendant of Saint Blancos, either by heritage or by some sort of divine creation. The next few years of his childhood were devoted to learning the ways of the Order, studying day and night. He was taught Latin, as well as a myriad of classical works. Young Adulthood After his childhood years in the care of the Order's priests, KingRich was taken to the headquarters of the Blancreckt Regular Army, where he would train in military tactics and studies for the next 2 years. At age 18, he received a commission in the Blancreckt Marine Corps as an Artillery Officer, being assigned to a Cruise Missile Counter-Battery Station. His career as a line officer would come to an end immediately upon the death of the current leader of Blancreckt, Johannes Maidenlinger. Ascent to the throne On April 27, 2007, Johannes Maidenlinger, the ruler of Blancreckt, was struck down by enemy sniper fire while leading his troops in a rare act of bravado in combat. KingRich's command was notified that he was to report back to BDMCB RICHLAND, the headquarters of BDMC, to modify his commission and complete a transfer-of-command. The next morning, he was installed during the change of command proceedings as the new Commandant of the BDMC. He now had full control of the nation's military. At 1300 hours, the coronation ceremony commenced to crown him as the leader and sovereign ruler of Blancreckt. As the ruler of Blancos Dos, KingRich is granted the rank of Grand Knight Commander (GKSB) of the Order of Saint Blancos. The Order is a military and civilian chivalric order based on service and merit. There is only one Grand Knight Commander of the Order, held by the ruling monarch of the nation of Blancos Dos. This position is held for life until death or dethronement. New Polar Order Career Ministry of Peace * Oct 22, 2007 - Lieutenant, Seal Battalion (LT position later known as Major) * Nov 20, 2007 - Brigadier General - 2nd Division, Ice Brigade C.O. * Feb 01, 2008 - Major General - 1st Division X.O. * Apr 10, 2008 - Lieutenant General - 2nd Division C.O. * 10/23/08-01/11/09 -''' Major, Arctic Fox Battalion * '01/11/09-04/01/09 -' Commandant, NpO Officer Training School * '03/04/09-04/2009 -' Deputy Minister of Peace * '''12/01/2009-12/28/2009 - Major, Amber Battalion * 12/28/2009-03/01/2010 - Major, Penguin Battalion Ministry of Truth * Former Senior Diplomat Sphere * Former Diplomat to CCC * Currently assigned as Diplomat to Ragnarok Major Awards *'Imperial Medal of Honor' - Sep 13, 2008 - Awarded by Emperor AlmightyGrub "for Outstanding Contributions to the Ministry of Peace." *'Northern Lights Award' - Jan 14, 2008 - Awarded by the Polar Council for distinguished action on or off the battlefield. *'Order Hero' - Feb 08, 2008 - Awarded by The Emperor and the Minister of Peace. Citation: "KingRich is a leader, a true leader and his efforts during this war will go largely unnoticed, but I know and I salute him. His efforts were a large part of the reasons for our success." ~Emperor AlmightyGrub *'Arctic Predator Award' - Dec 11, 2007 - Awarded by Imperial Liaison Slashes-With-Claws to the most aggressive New Polar Order members who are constantly fighting against pirates, rogues, ghosts, etc. Medals and Decorations Imperial Medal of Honor - Northern Lights Award Polar Elite - Arctic Predator - Order Hero -Meritorious Service Award Mouth of the Order - Arctic Thunder - Hand of The Order - Polar Warrior Polar General - Polar Proctor - Polar Marshal - Heart of the Order CIN War - FAN War I - Unjust War - FAN War II NADC War - FPI War - Great Patriotic War II - Staff War College Goodthink Academy - Officer Training School w/ Honors - MiniTru Re-Education - Polar Academy Foreign Awards The Kunnianmitali (Eng. Star of Glory, Russ. Медаль Славы), is the highest military honour that can be bestowed by the nation of Uralica. The nation's leader, Jarkko Salomäki, presented this award to KingRich on July 7, 2008. "For outstanding all-around contribution to the military of Uralica and countless other CCC nations." Historic Speeches and Quotations Speeches * Statement to the Nation Regarding the Coalition War * Statement concerning nuclear weapons development * For the Alliance! Past, Present & Future Quotations *"Ths is not a good time for me. Wait, maybe it is" *"If Apple made a single-use handgun...the iQuit" *"Apparently you are having trouble understanding how CN works. YOU went rogue / asshat on a bunch of people, Ghosted ODN and I'm sure others, claimed you were quitting CN as your alliance, and its in your nation profile. If you truly are a man of your word then you should really consider actually quitting CN. Have a nice day. " *"Aid needed: Need money for booze and hookers. Any amount is good." *"Also you don't need authorization to fight a GOON. GOONS are still open-season." category:individuals Category:Member of New Polar Order Category:Blancos Dos